


Number 12

by edibleflowers, lemniskate67



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniskate67/pseuds/lemniskate67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin surprises Joey at the radio station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Good Turn...

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Ways Challenge.

Looking over the sheet of station promos, Joey nods, listening to the producer for a moment. It's late, the radio show's over, and Joey wants nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed, but he has to get this stuff taken care of; Kidd and Mulvihill did their takes already, and Joey's the only one left in the studio aside from the producer and a lone sound engineer. He takes a breath and starts reading, eyes trained on the sheet for his script, voice up and full of false cheer.

Justin arrives just as Joey starts; he sits down and chats with the producer, an old acquaintance from the studio. Joey's just about done anyways, so it only takes a few moments to convince the producer to take off and let Justin lock up; the engineer follows him out, bumping fists with Justin before Justin follows them to lock the exterior door. He comes back and sits, smiling to himself at the sound of Joey continuing to run through the promo, and then when he hears him pause, Justin leans forward to the microphone and clears his throat. "Jesus, Fatone, that SUCKED. Take it from the top!"

Joey jumps, startled, gaze darting up to the glass separating him from the booth, and then he breaks into laughter, dropping the script sheet again. "Oh, fuck you, you think 'cause you've done a million of these you're so much better than me." He's still grinning as he takes off the headphones, getting up and heading for the booth.

Justin's leaning back, spinning in the chair by the time Joey gets in there. He can't quite hide the grin with a repentant look, though he does try. "Hey! Sorry. Uh... Really, no. Sorry."

Snickering, Joey kicks the door closed behind him; seeing that the booth is empty except for the two of them, he bends over, resting his hands on the armrests of the chair, to kiss Justin in a soft greeting. "Sure you are," he murmurs.

With a tilt of his head, still smiling, Justin grabs the front of Joey's shirt; the wheeled chair moves him closer and he kisses Joey back. "Well, maybe I can make it up to you?"

"I like the sound of that." Joey nuzzles Justin's jaw, the smooth warm line up to his ear, and he says in a soft tone, "You lock the door?"

Justin looks up at at Joey, a mischievous grin as he nods. "And stationed Mike outside too."

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Joey grins, cocking his head toward the old leather couch against the booth's back wall. "Why don't we get more comfortable?"

Justin gets up fast, catching Joey's hands and urging him to walk backward, then moves in to straddle him once he's seated. His voice husky as he leans in close to inhale Joey's warm musky scent, he almost whispers, "Whoever's idea it was to put a couch in here, man, they deserve a raise."

Hands stroking up and down Justin's back, Joey grins up and leans in to kiss Justin, long and slow, lingering. "Mmm, yeah," he agrees absently, "I'll get 'em a fruit basket or something."

Barely holding back a grin so he can savor the kiss, Justin's framing Joey's face with his hands, moving down to kiss the little dip below his lips, his chin, then underneath his jaw to murmur against Joey's neck. "Fruit basket, stock options, a new car, yeah, something. Good idea. Very good idea."

Joey's head lolls against the back of the couch, and his eyes drift shut in pleasure; his hands are moving, sliding under Justin's thin shirt, easily finding the smooth hot skin of his back. "Fuck, yeah, this," he mumbles. "Best idea ever."

Justin answers as he's licking down Joey's neck, his fingers busy unbuttoning his shirt, "You left so early this morning, man. I woke up by myself, wanting you, thinking about you... surprised I made it til lunchtime."

"Had to, had to go." Joey groans softly, already half-undone by the sweetness of Justin's tongue. "I knew if I stayed in bed any longer I'd wake you up and never make it into the studio and Paul would have killed me and oh, God, I love your tongue, fuck, that's good." He pulls up on Justin's shirt, urging it up over his chest, thumb gliding over a nipple.

Justin's gasping from Joey's touch as he bends to kiss and lick Joey's skin as it's revealed, and then he's pushing Joey's shirt to the sides, sliding his hands hungrily, greedily, over his chest; he shakes his head almost in disbelief as he slides back on Joey's thighs a little and leans in, licking a wet stripe up the center, then saying, "You feel so good. Taste so good."

"God, Justin," Joey gasps, shuddering a little, one hand cupping Justin's nape. He skates the fingers of the other over Justin's chest, the strong defined muscle, catching at his other nipple, and he rolls it between his fingers, tweaks it. "Jesus, that's good."

Justin's breathing fast and uneven, and he moves so he's kneeling between Joey's legs. He straightens even as his hands are busily opening Joey's jeans, his mouth closing over Joey's nipple to return the tease Joey'd dealt him. Once Justin's got Joey's jeans unzipped and opened, he slides a hand inside and under the waist of Joey's boxers to run the back of his fingers over Joey's cock. He lifts his head to meet Joey's gaze, still trying to catch his breath as he replaces his mouth on Joey's chest, playing and rolling lightly. "You know, you'd think... " Justin trails off a moment to curl his fingers around Joey's erection, shivering at the heat, the thickness of it. "After all this time, I'd be able to just. Be cool. But fuck, I want you all the time, want you so much."

Panting shallowly, quivering all over from what Justin's doing to him, Joey's having a hard time thinking, let alone responding coherently; but he manages to assemble his thoughts somehow, grinning rakishly down at Justin. "Never gets old," he agrees, stroking a hand over Justin's head. "Never stop wanting you as much as the first time, even more now. Jesus," he adds with a low gasp as Justin's fingers move, "your hands."

Justin responds, "My hands..." and trails off briefly with a grin even as he's unzipping, pulling, gently tugging. "Have a mind of their own." He reaches down and pulls Joey's sandals off, then helps him get rid of his cargo shorts. "They're just like the rest of me. Want you *naked*."

"Well, fuck, if I'm gonna be naked, you better be, too." Joey lifts up so that his shorts slide off easily, and then he leans forward, his mouth finding Justin's again, lips urgent and hot, as he reaches down to open Justin's belt and jeans, pushing down on the fabric awkwardly.

Justin stands once Joey's got his pants unzipped, it's a quick push down and he kicks them off, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing them in the same direction as his jeans, and he kneels astride Joey's legs, licking up the side of his neck. He chuckles, not a bit sorry. "I'm basically just attacking you here, aren't I?"

"Do you hear me complaining?" Joey takes hold of Justin's waist, hands reaching back to squeeze his ass, molding the firm flesh, and he groans as Justin's tongue sends wet fire through him, making his cock jump against his belly. "Jesus, I fuckin' want you, baby."

In response, Justin arches toward Joey, hissing as their cocks slide together. Holding back a groan, he mutters, "You've got me, come on..." and then something close to a smirk crosses his lips as he reaches for Joey's hand, pulling it back toward his cleft.

Joey's eyes are puzzled for a moment, but then they widen when his questing fingers encounter the round base of the anal plug where he was expecting only smooth skin, and he drags in a sudden heavy breath, his brain going liquid because holy fuck, that *is* what he thought it was and he can't even think clearly for a moment. "Oh, fuck, Justin," he groans. "This. Oh, my God."

"Just want you, man, didn't want to wait, wanted to be ready for you to just--*take* me." Justin's whispering against Joey's ear, hot breath and a quick lick every few words, his hands resting on his shoulders, letting go with one so he can reach down and lightly stroke their erections together.

Shuddering, Joey tugs on the plug and it slides back, smoothly, and he moans as it comes out all the way. He tosses it to the couch, hands moving to Justin's waist to guide him, and one slips between them to pry Justin's teasing hand off his cock. "You don't fucking play fair, God. Come on, come on," and he slips his erection between Justin's thighs, the slick head nudging at Justin's entrance.

"Play to win, fuck... fuck being fair. God!" Justin retorts, then he pushes down, and yeah, he's so ready, so hungry it's so easy, even in this position, to just take Joey in, a slow slide, no pauses. Justin shudders once he's taken all of Joey's stiff cock, his head dropping back, his body shakes hard, once, twice, before his deep breaths and the twinge of pain from biting his lip pull him back from the edge.

Joey gives a low, wordless moan and pushes up, the incredible gripping heat of Justin's body making him shake; it's with an effort that he relaxes his hands on Justin's hips, letting one rub up, smoothing over his chest, playing over the broad planes of his torso. "God, that's, that's perfect," he breathes, gazing up at Justin.

Justin's pushing up, the cushions are soft and deep and he sinks, not really rising much. He can barely manage to strangle out the words to answer Joey. "You feel. Fuck, Joey..." It feels so good, amazing, the small lift and then Joey moving back deep in him, he leans forward enough to meet Joey's mouth, playing the tip of his tongue between Joey's lips.

Trying to rock up into Justin is difficult; Joey can't get much leverage from the thick, soft cushions of the couch, but for now he doesn't mind, he's enjoying the friction, the feeling of sinking deep into Justin and then back again. He kisses Justin hungrily, licking at his lips, into his mouth, savoring and tasting him, wanting everything; he groans shakily into Justin's mouth as they rock together.

Justin rests his hands on Joey's shoulders as they find a rhythm together, and he watches Joey's face as he murmurs, "You have no--no idea, how hard it was, getting here like... that." Even as they're moving, driving their bodies so fervently, Justin cracks a smile, his eyes a little glazed from arousal.

"I can... I can imagine. Jesus." Joey bites down on his lips, hands bracing on Justin's hips, and then he lets go with one, sliding it over to close on the stiff length of Justin's cock; they're setting an easy, regular pace now, not too fast, and his hand strokes in time with the steady movements. "Must have been, God. Pretty hot getting ready."

"Ahh..." Justin slides his hand across Joey's chest, rubbing his thumb against his nipple before he continues. "I was so... It was... I was tempted. Very tempted." A small smile before he finishes, grinding down a little, "But I knew the payoff with you'd be a million times better than me, in the shower with that," Justin tosses a quick glance to the side where Joey'd dropped the plug, "and my hand."

A little ripple skates over Joey's skin, and he pushes against Justin's hand, even as he glances over, gaze following Justin's. He can't help but smile as he looks at the plug for the first time: "Baby blue, huh?" he observes in a teasing tone. "You know, just visualizin' you doin' that, fuck, you have no idea how hot that is." He's still straining upwards, but it's hard, in the depth of the old, worn cushions, to get leverage into Justin, and he pants shallowly.

Justin barks a short laugh as he brushes Joey's hair back, and he nods. "Yeah--god. We need to--you wanna try something else? This couch, it's a little too..." To illustrate, he tries to lift up for a longer stroke but his weight just pushes him deeper into the cushions.

"Yeah, let's -- here, get, get up." It's with reluctance that Joey urges Justin up and off of him, and he stands on shaky legs, picking up the plug and tossing it on top of his discarded boxers. "Lay down, lay on your stomach, baby."

Justin nods, fumbling down to grab his t shirt and toss it on the couch; then he drops down to lay on it, one leg drawn up under him on the couch and the other bent and off the side of the couch with his knee on the floor. Justin looks back over his shoulder, tense, needy, his fingers gripping the edge of cushions tight, and he meets Joey's eyes as he hisses out, "You don't get back inside me in like, one second, I'm gonna go nuts, man, come on..."

"Oh, like I'd wait, you must think I'm an idiot or something." Joey grins as he kneels behind Justin, urging him a little further down on the couch, and then he presses the head of his cock between Justin's buttocks and gives a sudden convulsive push, sinking himself deep in one urgent stroke that's accompanied by a low gasp of pleasure.

"Not an--" Justin stops sharp, gasping, crying out helplessly, "Oh god, yeah, that, that's it, that's so--" Justin turns his head and groans into the cushion, the sudden return of the fullness, the heat and pressure, sends shocks through him, and he pushes back to increase the sensations.

Bracing himself with his hands on either side of Justin's shoulders, Joey shakes as he presses into Justin, his thrusts sure and steady now; he rocks to meet the roll of Justin's hips, and he lowers his head to lick at Justin's shoulder, the smooth expanse of skin. "God," he gasps, between shaking breaths, "so beautiful, fuck."

Justin just shoves back, hard, and his breath is coming fast, this is so much more--deeper and more intense, and Justin's not satisfied, every sensation makes him want even more. He's barely coherent, saying, "Feel so good, baby, god!"

"God, you. You." One hand slips, on the smooth leather of the couch, and Joey reaches for Justin's hand, threading their fingers together; then, pausing between thrusts, buried completely in Justin's body, he draws Justin's hand up, over his head, so that he's stretched out even more beneath Joey's shaking body.

"Oh, oh, fuck..." Justin's turned his head, gasping, he squeezes Joey's hand, moving with him, lost in a torment of need and want. "Jesus, Joe, yeah, oh, oh god, please..."

Joey groans helplessly -- it's so fucking hot that he can barely stand it -- but he reaches for Justin's other hand, their fingers woven together, and again, pulls it up, stretching it over Justin's head. He's laid full over Justin now, working shallowly into him, short hot thrusts, and his voice is low and shuddery. "Is this OK? God, I just, you're, you're so."

"It's, jesus." Justin's panting, nodding, thinking that it's asking a fucking lot to have to form a credible sentence, a shiver skitters up his spine at Joey's voice, and without conscious thought, he's rocking against Joey, taking everything he'll give, and finally, belatedly gasps out an answer. "Yeah, about, about a million times better than ok, jesus."

Joey works himself back in gradually deeper strokes, grinding into Justin, and it's so hard to hold back and not just drive mindlessly into him the way his body is demanding, but he sucks on Justin's neck and holds back, wanting to stretch this out as long as he can, panting and gasping every time he sheathes himself in Justin's pliant body.

"You're killing me, jesus..." Justin's not fighting against the hold, it's incredible like this, mostly covered by Joey, unable to touch himself or Joey, and all he can do is feel, push back against every thrust, grind his erection against the couch as Joey pulls back, and try to remember to breathe when he pushes in deep and Joey's cock rubs his prostate.

"No idea, God. So good, feel so, so fucking good." Joey's breathing in shallow pants now; he's starting to lose his battle, all his senses lost in the incredible heat, the delicious tight grip of Justin's body working around him, and his thrusts begin to speed out of control. "Oh, oh *God*, J, God--"

Justin gives a short sigh in relief, because yeah, that's all he needs, that extra push, the faster and harder--he arches up to meet Joey, groaning low and guttural, "Oh yeah, yeah--" and his words are cut off by his release, tearing through him quicker than he even had expected; shocks of pleasure shattering him.

"Fuck!" Joey gasps and groans, and his last thrusts are a flurry, arrhythmic, pounding into Justin as his lover's orgasm seems to pull his own climax out of him; it rattles him to the bones, leaving him shaking and drained. It takes him a few moments to realize he's still squeezing Justin's hands and he apologetically lets go, draping himself on Justin's back as he gasps for air.

Justin scrabbles to grasp Joey's hand again, hanging onto it tightly and and reaching back with the other, a clumsy caress of Joey's side. He's still shivering and he says, low, "God, Joe. Stay, don't move, stay like this for a while."

"I don't, I don't think I could move if I wanted to right now." Joey wraps his hand around Justin's, pressing weak kisses to his nape, his shoulder. "Jesus, baby."

Justin's unthinkingly shaking his head. "You, god. Unreal." He tugs Joey's hand down, kissing his palm, still feeling shivers and twinges from his intense release. "Love you, Joe."

"So much, Justin. So much." Joey wraps his other arm around Justin's waist, tugging them and rolling a little until they're spooned together, his back against the back of the couch.

"God, we're gonna have to move pretty soon, or I'ma fall asleep right here." In spite of his words, Justin slides back to fit into the curve of Joey's body.

"Not yet," Joey says quietly, pressing his lips to the nape of Justin's neck. "That was the hottest fucking thing ever, baby."

"Good." It's an effort not to sink into the comfort and warmth, post-coital satisfaction, but Justin rouses with a smile, half turning to see his face. "How about, next time, your turn?"

Joey just smiles back, squeezing Justin close against him. "We'll have to see."

"Mmm. Bet I can talk you into it." He cranes up to nuzzle under Joey's jaw. "You'll love it."

"I just might, at that." Joey tilts his head down for a soft kiss, licking at Justin's lower lip. "God knows you can get me to do just about anything."

"Oh, I *like* the sound of that, baby. Like the sound of that," and Justin tips his head and opens to Joey's kiss, groaning in spite of himself at the thrill that races through him at the slick tease.

Closing his eyes, Joey shifts a little, shivering pleasantly, and he breaks the kiss with reluctance. "OK, OK, let's talk about this later, huh? In bed?"

"Yeah." Justin winks and raises his eyebrows. "Do a little online shopping, maybe." He stretches, and reluctantly pushes up to get to his feet, scratching the side of his neck as he starts to look around the room for his clothes, holding out a hand to help Joey up. "Home, baby. We'll just see what we can talk each other into."


	2. ...Deserves Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey tries something new.

It's been a long morning, meetings with the radio station about the show, and as Joey gets out of the car and heads inside, he yawns, stretching a little. Not a lot of sleep last night, so he heads upstairs, pulling his shirt off as he reaches the bedroom. It's silent, as it has been the past week without Justin there, and he aches a little as he kicks off his shoes and lays down.

He knows Justin had important stuff to do in California, but damn, Joey misses him. A lot, actually, because laying down automatically makes him think of what they'd be doing if Justin was here right now. Joey undoes his jeans and shoves them off, and his hands move over the front of his boxers, coaxing his cock into hardness. It's easy; just remembering Justin's touch, thinking about his voice, makes him start to stiffen. But he's barely begun when the phone rings, and he groans as he reaches for it and answers, a little harshly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah? Yeah? At least you're not doing that secret agent, 'FATONE!' thing anymore." Justin grins, adjusting the cell phone against his ear as he follows Lonnie out of the elevator and into the parking garage. "Catch you at a bad time?"

Letting out a relieved laugh, Joey sinks back against the pillows, cradling the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "Bad time, no, I just got home. If it was someone else, then yeah, I'd say it was a bad time, but..." He trails off, chuckling. "I was just missin' you. How are you, baby?"

"I'm good. Gettin'-- hang on." Justin slides into the back seat of the towncar and waits to continue til the door slams shut. "OK, I'm in the car now. Got a meeting. But I'm good, better now that I caught you. This phone tag shit is no fun, man. What're you up to?"

He's answered by a low laugh; Joey's still got a hand cupped to his groin, and he resumes his slow strokes as he responds. "Uh, I was just... stretchin' out to take a nap, gettin' comfortable. Thinkin' about you," he adds, with a smile.

Justin lets out a quiet, low laugh, sliding down in the seat and getting more comfortable. "Oh, oh, I get it. I know the code words now, baby. Gettin' comfortable. You got any clothes on at all?"

"Just my boxers," Joey breathes, the sudden eager tone of Justin's voice sending a shiver through him. "But not for long, 'cause thinking about you, you know how you get me goin'."

Letting his head rest against the back of the seat, Justin closes his eyes so he can imagine the scene better. "Mmm. I can see you now, all stretched out, probably takin' up the whole bed, aren't ya? You, are you touchin' yourself? You already hard?"

"Am now." Joey hisses, removing his hand long enough to slide it under his waistband, where his cock is making a distinct bulge now in his boxers, and his fingers close easily around the stiff length. "God, just hearing your voice... ah, I miss you, baby."

"Like crazy." Justin glances down, his body's reacting to their conversation, to the images in his head, and he just shakes his head, trying to ignore it for the moment. "I keep thinkin' about how you must look, all hot and flushed, touching yourself..." Justin exhales, slow. "Damn. I called at just the right time, didn't I?"

A faint laugh, and, "yeah, you sure did." Joey pauses to shove his boxers down, a bit awkward with one hand, but he manages it, and he kicks them free. "I keep thinkin' about how I want you inside me, 'cause we didn't get to do that before you left, and it's just gettin' me so turned on."

"Oh..." Justin has to catch his breath, his legs spreading wider, and he can't help but slide the heel of his hand against the bulge of his crotch. "Jesus. Love to be there, sliding into you right now. Feelin' you relax and let me in, god. I'm tellin' you. Very first thing, when I get back."

"I'll be waitin', God," and Joey gasps a little, his hand already speeding on his cock, and he consciously slows himself again; he wants to draw this out a little, have Justin's voice in his ear as long as possible. "I'll even, fuck, get myself ready for you so we don't have to wait."

"Fuck--like, like we talked about? You wanna try the, the thing, that plug, like I used?" Justin's breath is suddenly coming fast, and he has to lick his lips and work to calm himself.

Joey closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, nodding before he remembers. "Yeah, yeah, the... the plug, get myself all nice and relaxed, worked up for you. Would you like that? I, God, I would."

"Oh, oh man. Relaxed... might not be the word, but yeah. You should, you should do that, I-- yeah. Want you to do that. Like it was me, like I was touchin' you." Justin fumbles for the controls, turning up the air conditioning, he's sweating lightly, still having to work to keep his breathing slow and even.

Swallowing, Joey manages to mumble an agreement, and he leans up on an elbow and switches the phone to his other ear so that he can look through the drawer in the nightstand where they keep the toys. He finds it in just a moment and takes it, along with one of the bottles of lube, before laying back on the bed. "OK, I've got everything, baby," he breathes.

Justin swallows, hard, his hand trying to grasp the smooth leather of the seat next to him as he listens to Joey. "You're really, you're gonna do it?" His voice drops a little, arousal still evident, "God, I wish I was there with you."

"You, you asked. And I, if I can't feel you, at least I'll get to hear you while I'm doin' it." Joey takes a deep breath, shifting the phone to make sure it won't slip from his shoulder, and opens the lube, his voice shaking just a bit as he speaks. "I'm naked, I'm gonna start gettin' myself ready now. Jesus fuck, but I wish you were here too."

"God, I should ask more..." He exhales hard, glancing out the window to gauge their progress. "Should get you to go all day, havin' to act normal while you're so full, so turned on... it about made me nuts, just goin' to the studio to see you, talking to the guys outside and tryin' to keep it cool."

Joey has to close his eyes, inhaling sharply at just the idea, and he lets out a small laugh somehow. "Man, I... if you wanted, I'd do it, too. Just, just a fuckin' good thing all my jeans are baggy." His hand slides down over his stomach; his cock is achingly hard now, leaking on his belly, and he strokes it a couple of times, hissing at the slick sensation, hips rising off the bed, before he manages to control himself and lets his hand move lower, over his balls, exploring the soft skin behind them. "Touchin' myself again, baby. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I--oh, ok, just. Just touch yourself, make sure you've got enough slick, and just, you know, rub your hole, without goin' in, a little tease, kind of." He grins, too. "And you can keep strokin' too, I hear you, but keep it easy, don't get off, not for a while yet."

"Don't ask much, do you," Joey manages, with a low gasp; he's brought his hand back for more lube and then moves down again. It's not hard, imagining, remembering how Justin teases him just this way, firm touches without penetration, rubbing the muscle so slick and smooth. His other hand finds his cock, but he just holds it, trying not to move, not to push himself too far. "I'm pretending it's you touching me, getting me so turned on," he murmurs, between shallow breaths.

"Wish it was. I'd--though, don't think I'd have any patience, I'd be, god. I'd just, I couldn't tease you much, I want you so bad. Slide in now, baby, just one finger, slow, I know you love that."

Joey's only response is a soft groan as he complies, and it's easy, almost too easy; he takes his time, though, pressing in gradually deep, the stimulation making him shudder. "Yeah, just like... just like that, you always make me feel so good, baby, God."

Justin's eyes are closed, he's almost twitching, so aroused he can't sit comfortably, but he won't touch himself, he won't, trying to hold off to make it better. "Love your hands, god. It's so sexy when you let me watch you do this, your hands, your long fingers, god. Keep goin', do that, maybe, when you want, slip your middle finger in too, so you can push in even deeper."

"Oh yeah, yeah..." Joey's voice trails off as he brings his hand back, letting go of his dick so he can add a little more lube to his already-slick fingers, and then he presses both fingertips to his opening and starts to work them in; he's aching for it, needing more, but he goes as patiently as he can, and he rasps a groan into the phone. "Yeah, fuck, s-so good... love when you do this to me, it's so much better than me doin' it myself," he gasps.

"Won't be long, you won't have to, and neither will I. I--god. That noise, that sound, god. I could come just from your voice when you're so turned on, jesus." He slows his breath, "Ok, yeah, I think the plug, it's pretty small at the end, so if you want to try it, go on, make sure it's slick and all. Push it in so you can just feel it."

Joey works his fingers a couple more times, it's easier with each passing moment, especially when he thinks about Justin doing this to him, getting him ready. Then he slides his hand back, reaching with the other one to find the plug where it rolled across the bed, and grabs the lube to slick more over it. "OK, yeah, I'm gonna. God, Justin, this is so." He can't articulate his arousal any more than that, so he just swallows and presses the knobbed end to his hole, and he's unable to contain a moan when it pops in.

"Is it--it's in?" Justin tips his head back, trying hard to keep control, but the images, the low noises, the sound of Joey's voice are driving him crazy. "Feels good? Tell me, baby."

"Just the first, ah. Just the first, like, knob," Joey says, his voice thin; he's struggling for control, so hungry, almost desperate to come. "I'm gonna, I need more, baby, I'm workin' it in, I just... ah!" He moans as it sinks deeper, the faintest bite of pain washing into deep sensation. "Jesus, it's so good, it's not you but it's still... ahh, so good."

Justin's trying to picture it--the plug, they'd ordered together, goofing off and browsing on Joey's laptop in bed, settling on the plug, a slightly shiny lavender silicone shaft that looked like four spheres, increasing in size before the wider base. "How--god, how far? Take it easy, don't--no rush, baby. Drag it out, make it last forever."

"I'm-- I'm going as slow as I can," Joey manages, his mouth dry, and he swallows hard and licks his lips, worried for a moment when he feels his fingers slipping on the hard round base, but he gets a grip on it again and twists it a little, letting it slip deeper, moment by moment. "It's, the second... you know? I'm just goin' slow, it's so hard, J, I just want to feel it all in me, like it was you in me."

"Just don't--don't hurt yourself. Pull it back, almost all the way out, then back in. It'll feel so good, fucking yourself like that." Justin sits up, the car is slowing down, and he grins as they pass by the guard house for his community.

"It doesn't hurt, I swear, it feels..." Joey can't speak for a moment, because following Justin's directions makes his head spin: feeling the slick emptiness as he draws it back, and then a sudden rush of fullness as it slides in again, fully halfway, he thinks, the silicone warm as his own skin. It's too easy now to think it's Justin, over him or maybe taking him from behind, and he groans throatily into the phone. "Justin, J, God!"

"Joey, don't you fucking come, don't you dare." Justin's voice is harsh and low, and he's sitting up on the edge of the seat as they turn, then turn again. "Not yet." He softens a little, tamping down his need. "Not just yet, baby. Soon, but not yet. Wish I could see how you look, see the look on your face when you push it in deep, the way your eyes, you look almost stunned, I love that."

"God, you..." Joey inhales sharply, breathing to try and clear his head of the agonizing, overwhelming daze of arousal; it works a little, and he lets the plug slide back a fraction of an inch, his arm relaxing ever so slightly. "I'm close, I'm so close, baby, you got to let me come, please." His other hand is squeezing at the root of his cock, delaying as best he can the oncoming orgasm he can feel burning at the base of his spine.

"Oh, oh--just. Breathe, just a minute, ok? You have, did you take it all? Push it in just a little more, take a little more." They're finally to Justin's driveway, his and Joey's, and Justin's out of the car and sprinting to the door. As quiet as he can, he gets inside, kicking off his shoes, and he's running lightly up the stairs, taking the phone away from his ear for a moment so he can pull his t shirt over his hair, dropping it behind him as he races toward the doorway of their bedroom.

Joey's got it most of the way in, now, in small controlled movements that are nothing but pure torture, but he freezes suddenly -- there's a sound somewhere, he could have sworn he'd heard... For a moment, the heat of the encounter ebbs, but he waits and doesn't hear anything else, and he mutters, "Sorry, I thought I heard--" into the phone, and sinks back to his side again, attention focused on the hand between his legs, the waves of sensation washing over him as he sinks it in -- finally -- "All the way, baby, got it all the way in."

Justin stops in the darkened hallway to kick off his jeans, he's standing back from the light coming from the room, he can hear Joey breathing, both on the phone and across the room. As soon as he's naked, he takes a step and has to grab the doorframe, shaken at the sight of Joey, laying naked on the bed, his back to where Justin's standing. He watches Joey reach back, moving the plug in and out in small movements, and Justin can't stand it, his own want propels him across the room, to drop onto the bed, his body against Joey's, full length; knees fitting behind Joey's, his hard cock rubbing against Joey's ass. Justin feels Joey jump, surprised, against him, and he slides a hand down Joey's forearm to still his movements, his mouth against Joey's ear, and he whispers, "Don't move, don't turn around, stay exactly like this," as he rocks his hips a little, letting his abdomen bump against the base of the plug.

"Oh Jesus, when," Joey tries to say, his blood still racing with startlement, with the sudden shocking pleasure of Justin pressed to him, almost exactly as he'd been trying to imagine -- only, of course, his imagination could never come anywhere close to realizing the hot heady suppleness of Justin's body, broad and powerful, slick against him. He swallows and attempts to speak again, his hand groping to feel Justin's hip. "You're here, you're here, God."

"Wanted to surprise..." Justin trails off, it's too close, too hot, just too much--he carefully holds the end of the plug, giving it a slight turn to wordlessly give Joey a little warning; he puts mild pressure, as if he's about to push it in deeper, then draws it back as slowly as he can stand. As he pulls it free, Joey jerks at each successive round slipping out til it's removed, and Justin tosses it off the bed, reaching back to wrap his fist around his cock. A harsh breath escapes when he draws the steadily leaking fluid from the tip down his shaft, and he guides the tip to Joey's opening, muttering low as he teases it against his body without pushing in, "I'm right--right here, right here..."

Joey's breath rasps out of him, and he manages to mumble, "Thank God, thank God, come on, please." His hand tightens on Justin's hip, encouraging, trying to pull him forward; he's so loose and open now, feeling utterly empty without the plug's reassuring fullness in him, and Justin's cock rubbing against the relaxed muscle is pure torment, especially when he feels the give and the barest beginning of the slide. "Need you, need you -- God, Justin, don't tease me."

A deep breath, fighting for control, fighting his body's yearning, and it's no good, no help at all, really; Justin groans and arches his hips forward, a low, almost pained moan rumbling from deep in his chest at the easy, slick slide. "Oh, holy-- Joey, god. Can't tease, can't wait, I just, I need--" He's pushing forward, his hand tight on Joey's hip to brace him til he's fully enveloped, his groin flush with Joey's ass, his mouth pressed to the side of Joey's neck. He inhales, raspy, then pulls back, and his eyes roll back at the friction, the sensations wracking him, and he can't wait, thrusting back in, deep, a shallow withdrawal and then a push back to where he's completely taken in again.

He finds a rhythm, though he dimly thinks that calling the fast shallow jabs of his hips anything that implies he's got more than an iota of control is a big fat lie--but it doesn't matter, he doesn't care, it just feels-- "So fucking _good_ , god, god."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, that's it, that's fucking _it_!" Joey keens with pleasure, rolling his hips back to meet Justin's irregular pace; everything's smooth and sweet now, just how it should be, Justin fitting perfectly into the heated, relaxed muscles of Joey's body, every inch just exactly what Joey needs. He grips the edge of the mattress with one hand, having dropped the phone without thinking, and he's gasping roughly with every motion Justin makes.

"God, I gotta--" Justin lengthens his thrusts, finally, still moving fast, his fingers curled around Joey's hip; they're moving together, their bodies taking the wordless cues so Justin lets go, fumbles his hand around to the front of Joey's body and skates his palm along Joey's length before circling his fingers around it and starting to move with a tight grip and fast, merciless strokes. His mouth is against the back of Joey's neck, he's panting, groaning, a fight every second to hold off his release.

The sudden grip of Justin's hand is almost more than he can take, and Joey groans something that sounds like, "please, yes-- fuck!" as he shoves back, then forward, reckless and out of control, into the beautiful heat, the tight circle, and he gives a loud wordless shout as orgasm hits all at once, rocking through him with a force that whites out his vision and leaves him dazed, gasping.

It's a matter of the second it takes for his mind to take in the increase in sensation, the intensity, and Justin lets go of Joey's cock, spreading his hand across Joey's middle as he loses himself, his hips arching again and again, pushing deep and erratic into Joey's hot, pliant body, and it's too much, no reason and no way he can hold back anymore. His release roars through him in hard shakes, and Justin wraps around Joey even as the final twinges are still rippling through him. "Oh, oh my god, Joe. Joey."

Joey turns without speaking, quivering arms reaching for Justin, and though they have to separate it's only so that Joey can hold Justin, kissing him weakly, dragging his mouth over the stubbly line of Justin's jaw. "Jesus. Justin," he murmurs, low, in Justin's ear.

Justin moves so he's half-laying on Joey, turning his head to meet Joey's mouth again, kissing him softly til he has to drop his head and try to catch his breath. It's a moment or two before he can speak, and his voice is low, holding back a quiet laugh. "Gee, Joey, aren't you gonna say welcome home?"

Laughing weakly, Joey raises his head for another kiss, his hands framing Justin's face, and he chuckles, "Well, fine, welcome home. God, you-- I can't believe you had me going like you were still in California, I had no idea."

"Well, I figured I'd surprise you, but not... " He grins, shaking his head. "Not quite that much. Not that I'm complainin' about it, though."

"You sure as fuck surprised me, man." Joey lets his arms drape loosely over Justin's back, fingers spread so he can feel as much bare skin as possible. "About jumped out of my skin when you came in. God."

"What, you expectin' your _other_ boyfriend?" Justin's tone is fond, teasing, and he pushes up onto one elbow, his other hand stroking Joey's chest.

Joey just snorts. "Ass." But he smiles as he reaches down, squeezing Justin's buttocks gently. "Man, that was so fucking hot. And I'm so goddamned glad you're here."

"Incredible. I'm surprised I lasted, hot as you were on the phone." Justin arches a little, a grin curling his lips as he pushes back into Joey's touch. "Watch it, or I'll start thinkin' you have something in mind, baby."

"I might." Joey laughs lowly, scraping his fingernails back up along Justin's spine, enjoying the way Justin's skin shivers against his. "You've been gone too long, we're just getting started."

"Oh, you don't know how good that sounds." Justin's not even close to being hard again, but the tendrils of arousal are there, frissons of sensation spreading through him. "Want to continue just gettin' started in the shower?"

For answer, Joey leans up to meet Justin's mouth with his, the kiss firm, promising. "Race you," he grins.


End file.
